Владимир Макаров
Это статья про антагониста из серии Modern Warfare. Быть может, Вы искали кого-то другого? Спецназ 25px Ультранационалисты Красный спецназ |рождение = 4 октября 1970 |место рождения = Иваново, СССР |телосложение = Среднее |цвет глаз = Один — зелёный, другой — голубой |пол = Мужской |смерть = 21 января 2017 |вес = 83 кг |рост = 180 см |место смерти = Дубай, Арабские Эмираты |убит = Джон Прайс |оружие = M9, FN 5.7, Desert Eagle, M4A1, AK-47, Тампер |озвучивание = Владимир Ерёмин Вадим Максимов}} Владимир Макаров — лидер "Красного спецназа". Преемник Имрана Захаева. Он является вторичным антагонистом Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 и главным антагонистом Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Первый из четырёх "Всадников Хаоса". Биография Ранняя карьера По данным разведки, собранной генералом Шепардом, Владимир Макаров окончил военную академию имени Фрунзе в звании капитана. Служил десантником. Позже, во время "карьеры" в спецназе служил в Чечне. Считается, что именно его команда была одной из "самых жёстких" во время кампании. В какой-то момент, ООН провела расследование по поводу "нарушения прав человека". Владимир Макаров оказался первым в этом списке. Но расследование по этому делу было прекращено, когда он решил покинуть вооружённые силы. Это было объяснено его патологической ненавистью к Западу и русскому правительству. После этого, Макаров проходил военную подготовку во многих террористических организациях: торговля людьми, отмывание денег, бомбардировка военных/гражданских объектов, убийства и т.д. В это время на Макарова обратил внимание лидер растущей "ультранационалистической партии" Имран Захаев. Это позволило записать его в участники анти-западного движения. Макаров и Захаев стали партнёрами. Попытка убийства Захаева thumb|250px|Макаров в Припяти, 1996 год В 1996 году, Макаров, а также Юрий и другие солдаты находились в Припяти, когда Захаев участвовал в сделке по продаже топливных стержней в обмен на золото. Невольным образом, он стал свидетелем покушения на Захаева, вследствие чего, лейтенант Прайс оторвал тому левую руку. Макаров спас жизнь Захаеву и получил ещё большее уважение и доверие от него. Кризис на Ближнем Востоке thumb|250px|Макаров на Ближнем Востоке, 2011 год Макаров присутствовал во время вторжения Морской пехоты США на Ближний Восток. Их целью было снятие Халеда аль-Асада от власти в 2011 году. Ему было поручено взорвать ядерное устройство после звонка аль-Асада (который на самом деле находился в конспиративной квартире в Азербайджане). Макаров и Юрий наблюдали за взрывом, находясь в убежище аль-Асада и были единственными выжившими свидетелями этого. Взрыв привёл к гибели более 30000 морпехов. Среди погибших были: сержант Пол Джексон, лейтенант Васкес, капитан Пелайо, лейтенант Волкер. Это было лишь начало "безумия Макарова". Со временем его ненависть обострялась ещё больше. Это событие стало основательным и для генерала Шепарда (именно он был главнокомандующим морпехов во время вторжения) в 2016 году. Возвышение к власти Имран Захаев был убит совместными силами морпехов США, лоялистов и SAS в разгар Второй гражданской войны в России, что привело к расколу партии. Связи и ресурсы Макарова в преступном мире позволили ему взять под контроль большую часть состава "партии ультранационалистов", которая вошла в "Красный спецназ". 2011-2016 После того, как ультранационалисты одержали победу в Гражданской войне в России, Макаров стал играть определённую роль в новом ультранационалистическом строе страны вместе с избранным президентом, Борисом Воршевским. Тем не менее, Воршевский и другие умеренные его сторонники знали о настоящих планах Макарова. Они пытались исключить его из партии и завоевать поддержку русского народа. У Макарова, же, были напряжённые отношения с Соединёнными Штатами и идея возвращения к самодержавию, временам царей. Его виденья вызывали гнев у большинства членов партии, включая Воршевского, потому что они нарушали главную позицию нового президента страны. Для того, чтобы РУНРП смогла иметь законного представителя в мире, Воршевский, опираясь на большинство членов партии, исключил Макарова и сразу стал пытаться наладить отношения с Соединёнными Штатами. Макаров пообещал уничтожить Воршевского и ближайших представителей его круга, призывая сторонников, ушедших вместе с ним. Новости в его "конспиративном доме" подтвердили эту вновь обретённую ненависть, объясняя непрерывные нападения "Красного спецназа" по отношению к России и Западу на ближайшие пять лет. В 2015 году он стал главной целью ЦРУ (это можно увидеть в брифинге миссии Возвращено отправителю). Обвинение в смерти Захаева Многие источники утверждают, что Макаров обвинил команду Браво (Гас, Григгс, Прайс, МакТавиш) в смерти Имрана Захаева. Скорее всего, смерть Захаева является причиной того, что он держит обиду на Прайса. Постановка плана :Рядовой Аллен: "Значит, добыча — Макаров?" :Шепард: "Макаров — не добыча. Скорее, бешеный пёс, убивающий направо и налево." В 2016 году генерал Шепард и группа 141 стали ответственными за захват Макарова и привлечения его к ответственности. Для операции Шепард выбирает Джозефа Аллена из 75-го полка рейнджеров, чтобы он стал агентом ЦРУ. "Алексей Бородин" Шепард внедряет Аллена в группу Макарова. Неизвестного молодого солдата Макаров видит как пешку, чтобы привести к дальнейшему напряжению отношений между правительством России, во главе с Воршевским и США путём его вовлечения в террористической атаке и разгоранию нового конфликта между странами. Резня в аэропорту и глобальный конфликт thumb|300px|Макаров и его команда до штурма Макаров и его люди начали атаку на международный аэропорт имени Имрана Захаева вместе с Алексеем Бородиным (он же, Джозеф Аллен). После исполнения теракта, стало понятно, что Макаров знает о том, что Аллен — тайный агент ЦРУ. Он убивает его и оставляет тело на месте резни, что символизирует о причастности американских солдат к нападению. Макаров объясняет своим товарищам, что его действия должны привести к полномасштабной войне между Россией и США. Кстати, эта война даёт личную выгоду и генералу Шепарду. Юрий, знавший о теракте, пытался остановить резню, сообщив обо всём ФСБ, но был раскрыт, а позже расстрелян и брошен умирать в подземной автостоянке за предательство. Он тщетно пытался остановить бойню, но из-за потери крови не смог этого сделать. В конце концов, он был спасён подоспевшими медиками и с тех пор проявлял глубокую ненависть и недовольство к Макарову за насильственные действия по отношению к своим соотечественникам. Предполагаемое место Война продолжается… Генерал Шепард даёт высшее командование на продолжение поисков Владимира Макарова. Ему сейчас действительно нужна его ликвидация, чтобы скрыть любые доказательства своей нечестной игры. Макаров, в это время, скрывается в одном из двух возможных мест. Группа 141 разделяется: одни направляются на российско-грузинскую границу, в конспиративный дом Макарова, а другие — на кладбище самолётов в Афганистан. Шепард начинает "очищать" группу от тех, кто, возможно, знает о его причастности к резне в аэропорту и других, связанных с этим, событиях. Прайс связывается с Макаровым, который просит дать ему местоположение Шепарда. Понимая, что его единственная надежда на выживание — избавиться от него, Макаров соглашается на раскрытие его базы, Хоутел Браво. Прайс и МакТавиш задействовали эту информацию и убили Шепарда. Эскалация thumb|300px|Макаров и Воршевский :Макаров: "Россия захватит всю Европу, даже если к тому времени от неё останется пепелище. Дайте мне коды запуска, господин Президент." :Президент Воршевский: "Вы никогда их не получите." :Макаров: "У всех есть свои слабости… Найдите девчонку!" После предательства Шепардом группы 141, Макаров уходит в подполье. Спустя два месяца, после первоначального вторжения России на территорию США, Макаров планирует нанести массовый террористический/военный блицкриг, нападая на города и столицы Европы с целью стать верховным правителем континента. Для достижения этой цели, он тайно закупает большой арсенал смертоносного химического оружия, который будет использоваться в качестве первого удара по многим ключевым военным и государственным местам Западной Европы. Чтобы скрыть свои следы, Макаров убеждает Волка стать его бомбо-изготовителем и через компанию "Фрегата Индастриз" распространить химическое оружие в различные точки Европы и Африки. Чтобы ещё больше замести следы, Макаров "сплотился" с африканским полевым командиром, Варабе, который взял под свой контроль африканское ополчение в Сьерра-Леоне, Сомали, и возможно, других африканских странах, чтобы захватить контроль над ключевыми точками. С химическим оружием и набором солдат, Макаров захватывает самолёт президента на пути в Гамбург на мирные переговоры с НАТО. Солдаты Макарова заставляют самолёт приземлится, после чего продолжают поиски на земле. Макаров убивает Андрея Харкова, Леонида Пудовкина и остальных членов безопасности Президента. Попытка убийства и дочь Воршевского Во время полномасштабной войны на европейском континенте, Макаров встречается со своими советниками в Праге. Сознавая, что он является целью убийства как и Захаев, Макаров устраивает ловушку для оперативников ОТГ. Прайс и Юрий пытаются сбежать, но Соуп оказался смертельно ранен и вскоре умер от полученных травм. Вторая команда Макарова дислоцируется в крепости неподалёку от Праги и обсуждает план захвата Алёны Воршевской. Люди Макарова добираются до Алёны раньше солдат "Дельты" и захватывают её в плен на алмазный рудник в Восточной Сибири. Однако, совместными силами солдат "Дельты" и оперативников группы 141, им удаётся спасти Воршевских (Алёну и её отца) из плена. Тем не менее, Воршевский за похищение и предательство пытается искоренить всех "агрессивно настроенных". Опасаясь, что его может ждать та же участь, Макаров вместе со своими сторонниками и последователями бежит из России. Окончательная судьба thumb|300px|Макаров целится в Прайса После окончания войны, Макаров скрылся на Аравийском полуострове в отеле "Оазис". В январе 2017 года, Прайс и Юрий начали штурм отеля, намереваясь убить его. Прайс прыгает на вертолёт Макарова и убивает пилота. Поскольку вертолёт в возникшей суматохе разбился, Макаров бьёт Прайса, отбирает у него "Дезерт Игл" и собирается убить его, но этому пытается помешать подоспевший Юрий, но и тот вскоре был убит. Этим временем воспользовался Прайс: он бьёт Макарова и обматывает верёвку вокруг его шеи, разбивает стеклянный потолок, тем самым повесив Макарова. Союзники * Имран Захаев — бывший глава "партии ультранационалистов". После его смерти, Макаров пришёл к власти. * Алехандро Рохас — пособник Макарова. Глава бразильских ополченцев. * Виктор — участник теракта в аэропорту имени Захаева. * Кирилл — участник теракта в аэропорту имени Захаева. * Анатолий — участник теракта в аэропорту имени Захаева. * Лев — участник теракта в аэропорту имени Захаева. * Волк — поставщик взрывчатки Макарову. Ответственный за теракты в Европе. * Юрий — бывший союзник Макарова. Позже, агент ОТГ-141. * Шепард — генерал армии США. Дал права Макарову на проведение теракта в аэропорту имени Захаева. * Варабе — пособник Макарова. Глава африканского ополчения. * Алексей — один из приближенных Макарова. Начальник охраны крепости. * Джозеф Аллен, он же, Алексей Бородин — оперативный агент ЦРУ. Участник теракта в аэропорту имени Захаева. ---- Примечание: все вышеперечисленные союзники, кроме Волка и Анатолия были уничтожены. Личность thumb|right|Профиль Макарова Макаров жесток, хладнокровен и ни перед чем не постоит для выполнения своих целей, даже прибегая для этого к самым подлым и предательским поступкам. Беспринципен. По словам генерала Шепарда, "… у него нет идеалов, нет чести, не родины". Обладает даром убеждения и навыками лидерства. Мастерски владеет приёмами рукопашного боя, огнестрельным и холодным оружием. Довольно хитёр и, скорее всего, имеет навыки выживания в экстремальных условиях. Физически силён, это можно заметить в миссии Ни слова по-русски. Свободно владеет английским языком. Галерея Artbook2x.jpg|Ранняя художественная концепция Макарова Makarov with M4A1 No Russian MW2.png|Макаров с M4A1 Makarov escaping the airfield No Russian MW2.png|Макаров уходит от преследования в аэропорту tumblr_lw0ci0f2aW1r7ndawo1_400.png|Лицо Макарова крупным планом Kill.png|Из трейлера Mw3 Makarov Model.png|Модели Makarov's Safehouse MW2.png|Конспиративный дом Макарова на Российско-Грузинской границе Makarov in Pripyat Yuri's Flashback.png|Макаров в 1996 году Makarov with M4A1 Yuri's flashback.png|Владимир Макаров расстреливает гражданских Makarov kills Harkov.png|Макаров стреляет в агента Харкова Makarov's eyes Museum MW2.png|Обратите внимание на разный цвет глаз Макарова Makarov's connection map Back on the Grid MW3.png|Круг союзников Макарова Турбулентность-30.png|Турбулентность Makarov in Blood Brothers MW3.png|Макаров в машине в миссии Братья по крови Makarov_running_Dust_to_Dust_MW3.png|Макаров во время побега в миссии Прах к праху Wounded Makarov Dust to Dust MW3.png|Раненый Макаров 2012-03-06_00014.jpg|Последние секунды жизни. Обратите внимание, что оба глаза имеют одинаковый цвет, не как в Modern Warfare 2 Makarov's_corpse_Dust_To_Dust_MW3.png|Повешенный Макаров Интересные факты * Макаров является единственным членом "Всадников Хаоса", который был жив после событий Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. ** Он также является единственным не умершим от пистолета M1911. * В ролике перед миссией Грехи отцов можно увидеть Макарова с другими "всадниками" (его фото будет перечёркнуто). * Возможно, у Макарова полная гетерохромия глаз, поскольку они имеют разный цвет. ** Странно, что в игре этого показано только в Modern Warfare 2. * У Макарова положительный резус крови, как указано в дневнике Соупа. * Макаров - третий персонаж в серии, который умер от повешения. Первым был Питер МакКейн в World at War, вторым - неизвестный немец на корабле Штайнера в Black Ops. * Миссия Ни слова по-русски — единственная, в которой мы можем увидеть Макарова в Modern Warfare 2 ''(не считая уровень Музей). * В миссии Ни слова по-русски Макаров стреляет одной рукой, прекрасно удерживая при этом M4A1, равно как и Тампер. * В миссии Ни слова по-русски даже если вы спрячетесь за укрытием незадолго до своей смерти, вы всё-равно погибнете, причём Макаров к вам не приблизится, и будет стоять там же. * В Музее, если убить Макарова, один из его подчиненных, которого "убиенный" должен был схватить за горло, вполне спокойно спустится с постамента, развернётся в сторону выхода и приготовится стрелять. * Макаров — это анаграмма от Комарова (Ма-ка-ров = Ка-ма-ров''). * В феврале 2010 года игровой портал "Game Informer" внёс Макарова под №4 в "Десятке лучших злодеев 2009 года". * В Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 в миссии Турбулентность, глядя на Макарова, его имя показывают зелёным цветом. Однако, когда идут субтитры его имя уже написано красным цветом. * Макаров использовал три разных пистолета для убийства персонажа: M9, чтобы убить Аллена; FN 5.7, чтобы убить Харкова и Desert Eagle, чтобы убить Юрия. * В досье Макарова в Modern Warfare 2 написано: "Makarov V. R.", а в Modern Warfare 3 "Makarov V. A." (см. выше). * Если присмотреться, то в Братья по крови можно заметить, что используется старая модель Макарова (из Modern Warfare 2): в бронежилете и пиджаке. * Является комментатором личной охраны. В начале каждой игры он произносит свою "коронную" фразу: "С нами Бог!". * Фраза Макарова "Чем чудовищнее ложь, тем охотнее в неё верят" была высказана ещё Йозефом Геббельсом, министром пропаганды Третьего Рейха. * В английской версии Макарова озвучил Роман Варшавский. * Всегда появляется в перчатках. en:Vladimir Makarov es:Vladimir Makarov de:Vladimir Makarov Категория:Персонажи Modern Warfare 2 Категория:Персонажи Modern Warfare 3 Категория:Русские Категория:Члены ДТГ Категория:Члены РУНРП Категория:Антагонисты Категория:Погибшие в 2017 году